Attempts have been made to reduce wear in the root section of fan blades which are usually loosely fitted in respective blade slots formed in the rotor fan hub of turbofan engines. This wear occurs usually at low speeds (e.g. wind milling) wherein the root section experiences movement within the blade root slot. A current practice to prevent the fan blade root to rock in the fan hub slot, or limit blade movements, is to place inserts in the slots, under the blade root. However, this adds weight and reduces dovetail stiffness. When the fan is turned by wind action with the engine off, the fan blade does not cause sufficient centrifugal loading to stop the rocking of the fan blade root in the root slot resulting in fretting of the components thereby reducing the life of the parts.